A divertida vida dos professores do eniac
by betweenacts
Summary: E se House e Cuddy fossem professores brasileiros? R & R. Fic de Guerra.


_**Título:**__ A divertida vida dos professores do eniac_

_**Categoria:**__ Geral_

_**Tipo:**__ Huddy_

_**Sinopse:**__ E se eles fossem brasileiros e professores?_

_**Nota do Autor:**__ qualquer semelhança com a realidade NÃO é mera coincidência. Fic para a Guerra Huddy X Hilson._

* * *

Mais um dia nasce em Guarulhos e lá ia Lisa em direção ao Eniac. A tortura diária já era iminente, ao ligar seu Nextel não havia mais volta, nem ao banheiro ela podia ir em paz. Pois é, quem disse que ser Diretora de um colégio não dá problema? Ainda mais daquele hospício disfarçado de colégio.

Na catraca para passar o crachá encontra com menos desejava ver naquele momento, Gregory house.

- Olá Cuddles, alguma aula chata hoje? Ah é, você não dá mais aula. É só uma diretora.

- Pelo menos eu consigo manter cargo.

- Claro o cargo de conter alunos e professores desvairados, está mais pra carcereiro do que Diretor.

- Principalmente com alguém como você trabalhando aqui.

Eles vão caminhando até a rampa para a secretaria no térreo, onde subiriam no elevador para o 3º andar.

- Como você se sente subindo de elevador com um ex que foi seu professor?

- Como você se sente com uma ex-aluna que é sua chefe?

Algumas crianças do maternal passam correndo com suas mochilas de carrinho e House tenta se desviar delas para que nenhuma rodinha passe por cima de seu pé.

- NÃO TEM NINGUÉM PARA CONTROLAR ESSES MONSTRINHOS?

- House, se você detesta crianças, por que é professor?

- Falta de opção e eu sou professor de Ginásio e Colegial.

- Coitadas das crianças que tem que aprender com você, ainda mais Física.

Wilson vem chegando com o fone ainda no ouvido falando "sozinho".

- Acho que o estresse do trabalho não está fazendo muito bem a ele. – diz Cuddy tentando entender o funcionário e amigo.

- Bom dia, bom dia, bom dia. – fala tirando o fone.

- Entendido, não é estresse. Namorada?

- Sim, a antiga professora de Inglês. – diz House.

- Qual das últimas cinco desse ano?

- A nº 3. O número da sorte do signo dele – fala revirando os olhos.

O elevador que não ganha nem de uma tartaruga, finalmente fecha a porta.

House bate sua bengala contra o chão repetidas vezes.

Um silêncio paira, já que nesse elevador nem música tem.

- Semana que vem começam as provas do segundo bimestre, né Lees?

- Sim James, tente corrigir o mais rápido possível, pois a nota tem que ser liberada logo por causa da recuperação de Inverno.

- Bla, Bla, Bla. É só pôr quem tirou nota vermelha no boletim do primeiro bimestre de recuperação, eles nunca melhoram.

Lisa olha para House em reprovação, ela realmente acredita que um aluno pode melhorar.

Seu nextel toca.

Ela atende:

- Sim, Brenda. Mas como já deram trabalho? O sinal pra primeira aula ainda nem tocou. Tudo bem, eu vou ver o que posso fazer.

- Quem mandou ser só uma administradora de pessoas.

O elevador pára no andar em que desceriam, mas Lisa ali fica.

- Vou voltar para o térreo.

Aperta o botão.

- Então, alguma aula no 2º ano hoje? – pergunta Wilson aleatoriamente para espantar a tensão do ar que surgiu quando os olhos dos dois se cruzaram até a porta fechar-se.

- Tenho, o único jeito é explicar as coisas mais impossíveis e dizer que cai na prova, ou dar a matéria como dada o que geralmente é mais fácil.

- Que é o que você provavelmente faz. Tchau House.

House vai até a sala dos professores, deixar seu material, pegar o apagador e alguns gizes e vai para a sala 23.

Ele adentra a sala já batendo com sua bengala na carteira de alguns alunos inconvenientes.

- Professor eu não entendi o exercício 5 de Força Vetorial.

- O que você não entendeu?

- Como aplica a fórmula?

- Isso é uma dúvida que só a tia que te ensinou matemática no primário pode explicar, essa não é a minha função, está no papel que vocês já deveriam saber disso.

Já na metade da aula, enquanto os alunos tentavam resolver alguns exercícios e House ficava no computador da sala, Brenda aparece.

- Professor, posso falar com o Senhor?

Muito à contra-gosto House levanta-se sem antes assustar duas alunas que dormiam nas carteiras da frente.

- O que foi, sua... O que você faz aqui mesmo?

- A Lisa quer falar com você.

E sai sem respondê-lo.

- Depois eu que sou o mau-humorado. – É o que ele consegue formar antes de um sorriso malicioso encher seus lábios.

Ele pega o elevador só para subir o único andar até a sala dos professores, quer dizer, os _sofázinhos_.

- House podemos conversar na minha sala?

- Na sua sala? Por quê? ... Chefinha. – fala em tom irônico.

- Cala a boca e entra.

Ele dá uma rara gargalhada.

- Será que você ouve tudo com tom sexual ou pejorativo?

- Don't blame me, blame my gender.

- O Wilson não é assim.

- Não podemos dizer que ele é exatamente um HOOOMEM.

- Você não vai querer ouvir esta conversa num local onde qualquer professor pode ouvir. Ainda mais os daqui, isso parece uma escola.

- Parece? É o que, então? O mais próximo que isto chega é de um manicômio, mas não vem ao caso.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Na verdade não. Vamos Lá Cuddles, explique como a professorinha que você foi um dia.

Ele entra na sala enquanto ela fecha a porta e senta-se no sofá de couro que fica próximo à porta, já não suportando mais andar.

- Eu estou pensando em me demitir, não estou agüentando toda a pressão e toda a cobrança sem receber nem ao menos um aumento, já falei com o Ruy, provavelmente você será demitido.

Todos ali dentro sabiam que aquele lugar não funcionava sem ela. Há 20 anos dando aulas de Química, dez anos atrás foi posta na coordenação e sempre à frente da repartição-problema do momento, até que há dois anos, posta como diretora.

No começo House era suportado por ser o único professor de Física que os alunos, apesar do mau-humor, pareciam suportar, quando Cuddy entrou, seu grande carisma e poder de persuasão tornaram-se as razões de sua continuação como professor daquela instituição.

- Tudo bem, o colégio se tornará um chiqueiro mesmo, se bem que de chiqueiro pra hospício a diferença é só a organização. - Ele fala levantando, pronto para sair.

- Eu ficaria por uma razão.

Ele pára, não é de seu caráter implorar por nada, mas o momento era crítico, se professor já não tem lá grande vida, desempregado não tinha vida alguma.

Ela fica de pé e vai a sua direção à passos lentos e preguiçosos, quase forçados. Lutando consigo mesma em sua mente para tomar essa decisão, fazer o que seu coração mandava fazer em seguida.

Ele fica olhando tentando analisá-la, prevendo movimentos, usando seu conhecimento Exato para de certa forma adivinhar o que ela faria então.

Ficam finalmente um de frente para o outro e ele olha para baixo para ver sua expressão de choro, ela não queria deixar o trabalho de uma vida para trás, mas parecia a única solução para poder ter ao menos uma noite de sono em paz, sem preocupar-se com o fato do site do colégio não estar funcionando, ou em tirar as cópias das provas, assinar editais de projetos... Ligar seu celular e não temer que ele toque.

- O que te seguraria no Eniac? – ele diz para tentar ler seu rosto antes da resposta.

Ela controla a lágrima que já brotava do canto do seu olho, põe suas mãos no rosto dele e o beija.

Ele não se surpreende com a ação dela, já que sabia que ela sentia algo por ele, ela e mais metade do corpo docente feminino do colégio, e até mesmo alguns homens.

Entretanto de alguma forma era o dela que ela mais esperava. Ele põe o braço livre, aquele que não segura a bengala, entrelaçado à sua cintura, aprofundando o beijo.

Quando seus pulmões pedem por ar eles se separam.

- Como se sente beijando uma ex-aluna?

- Is not that bad, mas ainda preciso ter certeza.

E a puxa para mais um beijo.

- Acho que assim eu vou acabar morrendo de estresse com noventa anos. – diz Cuddy entre os lábios de House.

- Não se eu ainda estiver vivo, já que com minha potência não precisarei ainda de viagra.

Cuddy dá um tapa em seu braço sem nunca separar o beijo.


End file.
